The Truth about the Dragon
by XYLag
Summary: Shyvana has been feeling lonely, a summoner saves her from it.


**Oh yeah, another one of these.**

**I planned on using Jarvan first, but I don't like him -.- so instead I used some random Summoner.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Another flawless victory, the summoner walked to the main hall after the match, received approving looks from his teammates, and some of his opponents.

He had been using Shyvana for quite some time now; he started because he noticed that people seldom used her. He started to use her on the jungle, but making her really shine on top lane, building her as a full tank brawler.

She walked past him giving him a soft smile, but not saying a single word, he watched her disappear among the summoners and champions that were getting ready for the next match.

* * *

The summoner was having a drink at the bar, it was practically deserted, and it could be because it was already late, or because of the early matches that were scheduled for the next morning, either way he enjoyed the tranquility of the place.

But something caught his attention, turning his head to the entrance he saw Shyvana on her Ironscale Armor, she walked and sat on the far corner of the room, giving a last sip to his drink he headed towards her.

"Good evening." The summoner greeted politely.

Shyvana raised her gaze from her untouched drink, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She returned the greeting, and offered him a seat, which he gladly took.

"So what are you doing up so late?" the summoner asked, trying to make some conversation.

"I'm haven't been getting too much sleep this last couple of weeks, I was hoping a drink would help. How about you?"

"Me? I have a free day tomorrow, so why not stay up late?"

Shyvana looked back at her drink, taking a small sip from it, before returning the glass to the table.

"So, uhm, I've been wondering…" She started. "Why do you keep choosing me? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, I just was used to not being picked."

The summoned gave his answer a moment of though before responding.

"Well, I though I should give you a chance, you're a very powerful champion, and it's fun to have matches with you." He said with a smile.

Without any warning Shyvana stood up and excused herself, leaving in a hurry, to the surprise of the summoner, whom stayed confused at the table.

* * *

Heading back to his room he kept thinking about Shyvana, maybe he said something wrong, making her leave, whatever it was, he had to apologize to her, making his mind he turned back, heading for the champions' quarters, moving quickly through the halls, every door had a different design, depending on the champion living on it, it didn't took him long to find Shyvana's, a large stone door, polished with elegant makings and a tribal dragon.

Knocking softly on the door he called out her name softly.

"Shyvana? Are you okay?"

He heard movement behind the door and pulled back as the door opened slightly. Her slender figure showing as she opened the door completely offering him to come in.

He took a quick look to her room; it was neatly decorated, with a small table and a couple of chairs on one corner and a large circular bed on the other side of the room.

Shyvana offered him a seat as she too sat in front of him.

He also gave her a quick look; she was still wearing her armor. And could tell by her eyes that she had been crying.

After settling in he started. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong back there. I did not mean to upset you."

Shyvana looked surprised and then let out a small chuckle. "On the contrary, I should be the one apologizing. Leaving you without any explanation on the bar, that was very rude of me."

"Then why did you left?" he asked curiously.

"I was happy." She admitted getting up and walking to the window. "During my time here I have participated in matches with many champions, but mostly because they are curious about me, and they discard me as quickly as they chose me. I thought it would be the same with you. But you kept choosing me, and it made me very happy." The last part came out between sobbing.

She took a moment to regains her composure. "I was alone, no one talked to me or spent any time with me, I'm different, and that pushes people away."

The summer stood and walked towards her, placing his hand softly on her shoulders making her turn around in surprise.

"And that's what makes you special." He said embracing her in a tight hug.

Shyvana lifted her head, string directly at the summoner's eyes, getting closer, until their lips touched, their tongues fighting for dominance, until Shyvana pulled back to regain her breath, she pushed the summoned to her bed.

He lied there as she removed her armor, first the chest piece, removing it and letting it fall with a loud thud, revealing her chest and breasts. Then she removed her boots, shin guards and pants. Her naked figure stood beside the bed, her intense red hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned on top of the summoner. Her beautiful, flawless skin shinning with the light of the candles in the side of the bed.

She started to remove the summoner's clothing, leaving him only in his under wear.

He started to slowly kiss her neck, positioning himself on top of her, the soft kissed made Shyvana's skin crawl, he moved down to her chest, taking one of the nipples on his mouth sucking lightly on it, getting moans in response. Using his hand he started to fondle the other breast as he drew small circles around the nipples, taking his time with each of them.

Shyvana bit her lower lip as the summoner moved further down licking her belly and pelvis, planting soft kissed on her soft skin.

Slipping one of his hands under her panties he noticed that they were already soaking wet, he moved his finger teasingly, making her groan. He licked her womanhood through the fabric of her panties, making her moan louder, sweat started to form on her forehead and chest as the waves of pleasure started to run through her entire body.

With a quick movement the summoner removed the panties, and started to lick the glistening juices that were pouring out of her, his tongue moving up and down through her slit, he teased her clit with his finger, making her shift as the pleasure augmented.

He stopped and started to make his was back up, licking her belly and breasts, her collarbone and neck until he reached her soft lips. Their mouths melted as their tongues twirled, neither of them giving in as they struggled for dominance, Shyvana wrapped her slender legs around him, and shifted her weight, positioning herself above him, the move caught him by surprise, allowing her to explore his mouth. Her tongue seemed to want to know everything as it licked each of his tooth one by one.

They separated taking full breaths; she smiled as she kissed him like he did before, going from his neck to his chest and further to his pelvis. She could see his manhood though the fabric of his underwear, pulling it off the large member erected proudly before her. Taking the member between her hands, she licked the tip teasingly, making small circles with her tongue before putting it all inside her mouth, a soft moan escaping his mouth as his finger moved through her hair.

Each lick sent shiver though his body, the waves of pleasure though him. The moans seemed to encourage Shyvana to do it faster.

"Shyvana…" the summoner moaned, making her go even faster.

He reached his climax, releasing his seed inside her mouth. Shyvana then did something he did not expected. Instead of swallowing she stood and pulled him closed to her in a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirling inside her mouth, he could taste his own cum. Shyvanna pulled her body closer to his, her womanhood rubbing against his member with moan of pleasure. Finally they separated, the cum leaving a trail from their mouths. Shyvana smiled playfully, kissing him softly as she grinded his member.

She pushed him back on the bed, she positioned over him, grabbing his dick she introduced it into her with a loud moan, she started to ride him, moving up and down, feeling his member rub on the inside of her walls, her hips quickly finding a rhythm, the summoned reached fore her breasts, they seemed to shine because of the sweat, he started to fondle them, pinching the nipples playfully making her partner moan in pleasure, which only made him harder.

Shyvana pulled the dick out kissing the summoner. He turned her around, moving behind her, raising her rear, rubbing his dick unto her before going back in.

He delivered quick strokes, making her moan every time he thrusted, her juicing dripping on the sheets of the bed as the half dragon moaned uncontrollably.

Pulling back out he turned her around, and grabbing her hips he pulled he closer, putting his dick back inside her, his thrusts were fast and powerful and Shyvana was losing control, her body shivered from the pleasure, her legs wrapped tightly around the summoner's waist as her back arched, her mouth was left agape, no sound came out of her any more, the pleasure had take over completely. Her irregular breathing, made her breast go up and down as the force of the thrusts shook them.

The summoner felt her getting tighter and tighter, as her juices drenched the bed. I wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

"I- I'm gonna- " Was all she managed to say before a final wave of pleasure engulfed her, her back arched completely as she released a long and loud moan, which was more like the roar of a dragon.

Her walls tightening around the summoner's manhood, gave him the last stimuli he needed, and he released his seed into her with a load moan.

Shyvana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, her breasts pressing against his chest, her breathing returning to normal, as well as his.

Neither of them said nothing after that, they only lied in bed holding each other until they passed out from the exhaustion.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, either as a review or a PM.**

**Hope you enjoyed, I certainly had fun writing it.**

**Take Care.**

**-XY**


End file.
